As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A server rack chassis can hold multiple devices, such as servers, power supplies, hard drive bays, and the like. Each of the servers, power supplies, and hard drive bays usually includes a mechanism to install or remove the device. The mechanism may also be used to lock the device in placed with the server rack chassis.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.